Abhor
by Childish Sadism
Summary: Who ever said you were the one to find me? I was the one who chose you, and now you're trying to run...? you should know better than try to get away. US/UK. Yaoi/Violence/Sadism/among other things.Oneshot.


Eh, oneshot. Enjoy.

Warning: Violence, rape, historical facts altered for my own amusement, used of country names and human names, possibly a decent amount of grammar mistakes. Please do not flame if you have read this. I get annoyed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, at all. I just enjoy raping its fandom.

* * *

_I was the one that found you. Did you really think I was going to let just anyone see me?_

_

* * *

_

It had been fast and easy, the relationship was gone. It had ended; there were no fights about it, no big arguments and no back stabbing. England's boss made everything clear 'You haven't done anything to earn this special relationship, it was mostly given to the United States of America based in false hope and a mutual understanding during difficult times. Those difficult times are over and now you are harming us more than helping us.'

It was the spitting truth.

England did nothing during the meeting but to stare at his boss. He would write down a couple of notes when the U.S.A president would add something to their debate but asides from that the green eyed male seem completely indifferent over the whole topic.

It wasn't the same for America though. The younger Nation was just staring in shock at the news. When he first got in the plane two days ago to join in the conference he wasn't expecting this at all. He wasn't expecting the two bosses to rip apart _that _relationship. He didn't understand why, why would they do that? He was a great ally, he had the military power, technology and weapons to beat any country if he only wished for it. The UK was the same, but why?

Azure eyes moved around the room until they landed on England. He stared at the older male until the other was able to feel his eyes. Slowly dark emerald eyes met the sky. The eye contact only lasted a couple of seconds before England looked away, not at all bothered by the look in the American's face.

It made Alfred mad.

* * *

England leaned his head against his shoulder as he stared at the rain outside. "What a surprise." He mumble softly to himself and turned his eyes away from the window to head over to the kitchen. The sandy blond male picked up his tea pot and put it in the sink to fill it up with water. He stared at the window above his sink as he did so. It was always impressive to him how daytime could be so dark. It was hardly three in the afternoon and the dark clouds were making it feel like if it was night time.

The Brit groaned softly and just picked up his tea pot, setting it on the stove before flipping the thing on. He stared as the stove flicked a couple of times before fire quickly spread around the metal plate. Now, what kind of tea should he pick today? He opened one of the kitchen cabinets, staring at the different boxes with different types of tea. He could go with the traditional one, or maybe something spicy or what about something sweet today?

"You are awful at sneaking behind someone you know?" England coldly snapped and turned his head to glance back at the tall, wet figure standing by the back door in his kitchen. Green eyes were cold and were giving an even stare before they turned to stare back at the boxes of tea.

America said nothing but to stare at the male in front of him, he was rubbing his lips together and his fists were lightly shaking next to his body. "You knew what the meeting was about right? And you didn't even bother to inform me yourself!" He hissed out, both of his eyes narrowing while he ignored the water running down his wet locks.

"And what if I did America? What if I knew that my boss wanted to break our 'special relationship'?" The older male finally turned around, crossing his arms over his neat, button up shirt.

"Why didn't you mention anything? I would have liked to hear this from you before hearing it from your boss! "The younger nation was almost yelling, but he was able to hold himself back.

England stared down at his tie before letting out a deep sigh. "Because there was no reason for telling you, America we are still allies, that hasn't change at all." With a weak nod the older Nation shrugged one of his shoulders and reached for one of the boxes in the cabinet before closing it slowly. He moved over to the stove and opened the box, and at the same time he reached for a small cloth bag from the stack that was next to the stove. The green eyed male used a spoon to gather the different spices and herbs inside the bag; he then tossed the bag inside the tea pot before putting the lid on top.

The American didn't say anything for a while, he was just staring at what England was doing but as soon as the other was done he turned his attention back to the male figure standing by the stove. "Yes it has! You don't understand, y-you don't get it." He ran his hand through his hair, moving across the room while struggling with his words.

Arthur didn't say a word, instead he reached for a tea cup to pour himself some tea. He knew it would be a waste to ask Alfred if he wanted any, after all the other 'liked' coffee better and tea was 'disgusting'. He took a sip, relaxing as the warm liquid slip down his throat. "Then do explain to me what you are talking about America, because I am not following."

Alfred rubbed his lips together, his hands shaking as he fixed his glasses. "You just can't let that happen 'kay?"

"It already did." England said softly as he took another sip of his tea.

"Then fix it! Undo it! I don't know! Tell your boss it is a stupid idea!" The younger blond was yelling this time.

"I can't, because I don't want to fix it. "

It shocked him, the American was just staring at the older nation with wide eyes. He didn't say nor did anything for a couple of minutes before his eyes slowly narrowed but that was soon gone and was replaced by a small laugh. "You don't mean that right Iggy? It's me, you like me and you know how much of a great ally I am. I am str-"

"I already said we are still allies Alfred." The Brit cut him off.

There was another small laugh, but the laugh soon died down the cheerful eyes were gone. Blue eyes were once again narrowed and he was staring at the other nation with slightly bored eyes, his chin was lifted now, giving an aura of authority and superiority. The blond slipped one of his hands in his pocket and he gently leaned his weight against his right foot. "You are so fucking dense."

England blinked in surprised at the sudden change of attitude, he was staring at the other with wide eyes, his tea cup lightly pressing against his lips. The other actions shocked him enough to forget that he was about to take a sip of his tea. It took him a couple of seconds to snap out of it and he slowly put the tea cup next to him on the counter. This was not America.

Alfred gave a cheerful smile, a smile that was filled with lies. It reminded England of when Russia would smile, the other was always looking so cheerful and happy but deep inside the only thing he was happy about was the dark desires in his heart and his psychotic thoughts. Truth to be told, the smile the American was giving him was scarier.

"Do you actually think I care about keeping you as an ally?" The younger blond hissed out as he took a step closer to the older nation. "Do you believe I would actually need your help at any given time?" His voice was a low whisper, barely hearable for England. "Please, you are not who you used to be, you are just an island, where is always raining and once again nobody gives a fuck about." Another step. "I don't need your military force, I don't need your trading, _**I**_ don't need any of that crap." There was another smile and another step. "Why would I need that when I'm far superior?" There was another step and the younger nation was standing right in front of England. The back of the American's hand gently rubbed against England's jaw line before he roughly grabbed on his jaw. "I don't need your people, I want you. The closer the tighter you are tied to me the better, no matter how small the tie may be." He grinned, leaning in to rest his forehead against England's.

Arthur did nothing but to rest his hands against the countertop behind him. He was listening to what the American was saying, rubbing his lips together while glaring at the other. How dare he to say things like that! He growled softly, staring up at the younger male before he pushed him away, forcing him to let go of his jaw. "You bloody bastard." He hissed out, but wasn't taken back by the other's attitude. He knew that America had a side that he wouldn't show the Brit but it was hard to ignore it when it was all over the news, the actions America would take and how far he would go sometimes.

"But it's the truth Iggy." The blond pouted and if it wasn't because of the psychotic look in his eyes the other could had fallen for it. "I always have." With a weak nod he American launched against the other, pinning the older nation against the kitchen counter so his back was painfully bending against the kitchen counter. He grinned, his hand pinning the other down by the neck, forcing him to stay in place. "Since I first saw you when I was a kid, did you actually think I would let just anybody find me? Spain didn't find _me. _He found land, but not me. When you and France showed up…when I first saw you, that's when I knew I wanted you."

"I let you three think that I was just a little kid, that didn't know better. Of course I did." The pressure on England's neck increased and he was hardly able to breathe. "I knew you were strong, I knew you were going to be big. I just knew it. France was never giving out that aura, he never has, he never did. But you, it was pouring out of your body. I knew since the first time that you were going to be so strong and you were going to make me strong." The younger blond snickered softly, and leaned in, pressing their bodies together as he buried his face against the older nation's neck. He inhaled deeply, pressing his body harder against the other. "And you did, you made your people my people. You gave me everything I needed and when I knew I had have enough I broke free from you, but it was just so I could get stronger, so I could be at your level…so you would come crawling on your knees to me and beg me to be with you."

The American laughed then, his body shaking against England's as he kept laughing. "Just like I thought you became so strong, the world was in the palm of your hand, everyone was in the palm of your hand. You were controlling everything and everyone. It was wonderful, you were controlling everything and letting me grow behind your back, ignoring me and acting like if I didn't existed." There was another bitter laugh and then blond pulled back, his glasses hardly hanging from the tip of his nose. "Everything was falling perfectly into pieces. Then you broke down and I was strong, so strong but…why are you not on your knees begging me England?" The laugh was gone and the blond was now staring at the other with cold eyes, his lips were pressing on a tin line and his hand was painfully holding on the neck underneath it.

The older nation was at lost of what to say. He was only staring at the blond on top of him, his green eyes wide. Both of his hands were holding on the arm that was pressing down on his neck, crawling on the leather jacket with little effort.

Was America telling the truth? Was this really America? England shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts but there was no denying, the other was telling him everything, not hiding it anymore, just pouring out his feelings while choking him. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, instead he made a soft chocking noise before tears slowly rolled out of his eyes, falling down against the sides of his face and ears.

America just tilted his head, staring down at the tears before he leaned down, the hand on England's neck was gone and now both of his hands were holding on the Brit's head. Slowly he lowered his head and licked the tears, rubbing his tongue against the smooth skin and even letting the wet muscle rub against the eyelids. "I tricked you, my poor, poor England. I tricked you to have you. You should be happy just for that, happy that I want you, happy that I want to keep you near me even though I am far superior. So be happy and stop crying." He smiled, his blue eyes filled with joy as he said those words. The smile was sweet, but the emptiness in those blue eyes and the dark desires were different.

Arthur kept staring at the other, more tears rolling down from the corner of his eyes. He could feel his chest tightening around his heart, hurting and painfully twisting inside of him. A headache was slowly forming from crying and the mixture of his emotions. In a robotic manner he moved his hand and grabbed the tea pot that was still resting on the stove, as soon as the handle was in his hand he moved his arm and smacked the pot against the American's head. The younger nation was hit on the side of his head and quickly fell to the side, hitting the kitchen counter as he did so.

England slowly moved away from the kitchen counter, his eyes still wide and with tears rolling down from the side of his cheeks. He stared down at the bleeding American, still holding tightly on the tea pot. Slowly he opened his mouth and laughed. He laughed and tilted his head back, amusement slowly clouding his eyes as he kept staring at the other nation. He threw the tea pot away, his laugh soon turning into chuckles, chuckles that soon turned into a smile and a smile that soon turned into nothing. Dark emerald eyes narrowed, his fists clenching against his sides.

"Stupid, stupid America." He grinned, tilting his head against his shoulder before stepping against the other's chest, doing it hard enough to hear Alfred's rib whine in pain.

The younger nation was out of it at the moment, he was holding his head, his vision was dark and when he was finally able to at least see something than stars the older male was stepping against his ribs, causing him to let out a soft pain filled noise. Soon enough two hands were holding his face, forcing him to stare at those emerald eyes that he so much wish to pull out and keep for himself.

"You are such a piece of crap." England hissed out, holding tightly on the sharp face in his hands. "Why do you think I broke our 'special relationship'? Because you are nothing but crap, you bark and you bark and in the end never get anything done right. You haven't EARN being in the position you are in right now. All you have done is to steal, steal and ignore what doesn't revolve around you." The Brit growled, his hands tightening around the face. "You were bringing nothing but troubles to me. While you are off messing and fucking everything over in the other side of the pond I AM the one dealing with the consequences because we are allies. You get attacked by terrorists one every one thousand years and then you complain like a little girl that just scrapped her knee. Do you know how many times I been attacked in LONDON from all places because of our shitty alliance? Hundreds." The words were cold, almost like a winter storm that was hitting the younger nation's face.

"Do you know how many times I was force to cover up for your stupidity? How many times I had to be the one babysitting you?" England snickered softly, pulling his hands back before stepping on the American's face, forcing the other's face to rub against the ground. "And you are now acting like you are so independent, like you are so great and mighty." He glared at the blond, pulling his leg back to step on his head again, and again and again. "But like I said, everything was handed to you on a silver plate; you didn't have to struggle like me or other countries to become what you are now. You stole land, killed innocent people and made them the villains, you did everything in your power to look like you were the good guy, to fool everyone. But I knew better Alfred, I always knew. I knew you were a greedy bastard that wanted to taste true power but was never able to fully achieve it."

"You are not even half of what I was." The older nation grinned, his lips twisting in a sadistic grin as his eyes stared down at the nation below him. Green eyes were glowing and dancing with hate and something else. "You are not even worth it of licking my boots. You joined two wars when they were about to end, and because it was convenient for you. You won a 'cold war' against Russia, did you two got tired of seeing whose dick was bigger?" He chuckled, slowly removing his foot from the American's face. "And what did I do America? Mhm?" Slowly an amused smile spread across England's lips. "I conquered most of the world, I fought both wars and was the ace that was always beating our enemies, I kept Russia on his toes the whole time, making him unable to expand as much as he wanted, I was a pain in the ass for him. I have done great things America, things that were almost impossible. People couldn't believe how great I was and you know why? Because nobody ever thought I would be capable of doing it, because the only way to prove them how great I am was to show them. "

England took a step back, staring down at the body on the floor that was not moving. He shook his head and turned around, walking out of his kitchen. "Get out of my house." And with that being said he kept walking, fixing his tie as he did so.

Arthur wasn't expecting the American to move so quickly, and he was not expecting the other to start laughing as he launched at him and shoved him down against the floor, pinning him down against the hard surface before kissing him in a bruising manner. The kiss was rough and painful. The younger nation's teeth were biting on his lips, breaking the skin and causing his lips to bleed, but he wouldn't stop. Alfred was soon shoving his tongue in his mouth, forcing his mouth open by putting pressure on his jaw and also making him unable to close his mouth because of the same pressure.

The kiss lasted longer than what England expected, but once the other pulled back the Brit was able to take a deep breath. He gasped for air, turning his head around before glaring at the blond from the corner of his eyes.

America was smiling, he was smiling from ear to ear. Both of his eyes were shinning with sadistic happiness as he stared down at the other. "Yes, yes, yes Arthur. This is the Arthur I want. The real you, the one you truly are." He gave a weak nod, ignoring the blood running down from the side of his face. "This is the Arthur I love so much. You." He leaned in again, licking the older nation's lips before rubbing his body against the male underneath him.

It was then that England realized how painfully hard the other nation was. The older blond twitched, his hands quickly pushing against the other' shoulders to try to get him off. Did Alfred was getting off by listening to him?! Listening to him humiliating him and crushing his pride? How? It made no sense for England. What the fuck was wrong with America!

"You are so great, so pride full, so egotistic." The American used his brute strength this time to pin down the other easily. "I want to crush it, your pride, your ego, everything about you, make you beg for me, make you need me until you can't live without me. Just you Arthur, just for you." He leaned in again, kissing England once again. One of his hands quickly tore apart the white shirt the other was wearing before he grabbed the black tie. With a grin the American wrapped the tie around those forest green eyes.

"You are mine Arthur, just mine. You don't belong to your nation, you don't belong to your people, just me. You belong just to me." With a nod Alfred stared down at the other, running his hands against the smooth chest. It was so soft, so nice. He shivered, feeling the budge in his pants getting tighter. He needed the other, he wanted him now.

Every time England would struggle or move the bigger male would just pin him down, making the older nation curse about his damn strength! The bastard just had to be stronger than him, if only he had his gun or was at least not underneath the other.

"Stop moving so much." The cheerful voice of the American whispered, his blue eyes were staring at the other through the broken frame of Texas, making his eyes glow in an almost demonic way. "I don't want to break you much." He grinned and flipped the nation over, forcing him to lie down on his stomach by pressing one of his hands against his lower back. The younger blond used his other hand to pull England's pants down, just below his thighs, just enough to show him what he needed to see. "Don't bite your tongue off, it is going to hurt."

The older nation growled almost like an animal, and struggle underneath the other, twisting his body and trying to at least turn around so he was lying down on his back again, but it was useless. The other was keeping him pinned down against the floor, hardly giving him any space to move. He wasn't sure if not being able to see what was happening was better, or if it was just making him angrier.

Arthur felt his eye twitching when he heard a zipper being pulled down, and soon enough his bare bottom was rubbing against warm skin that wasn't his. He swallowed heavily, feeling his stomach squirming inside of him, it felt like if a dead weight was being dropped inside of him and then like if somebody was dumping a bucket of cold water over his body. He denied the idea that he was shaking and he denied the idea that he was panting out of nervousness.

Denial didn't save him from what happened next. The Brit tilted his head back as he felt the other tearing his way inside of him. It hurt, of course it was going to hurt, but it hurt in more ways than one. The older nation could care less about what was happening to his body, it would always heal quickly. No, he could feel something inside of him tearing apart, his pride was slowly shattering, shattering over the fact that he, Arthur Kirkland was unable to stop this from happening, not England. No, England would be able to stop something like this from happening, but he himself, with his body, he couldn't stop it!

The older Nation let out a pain filled noise, his eyes widening under the blind fold as tears slowly build up in his eyes. The American was thrusting his whole length inside of him, not giving him time to even catch his breath, no. The younger male was thrusting in and out of him within seconds, pulling his big member out of the tight heat around him before shoving it back inside. It was making it more painful, he knew his asshole was bleeding, he could smell the blood mixed with the other's arousal, and so he tried to struggle again. He crawled on the floor, digging his nails against the hard wood underneath him, leaving marks on the floor.

America laughed then, he stared down at the nation underneath him and smiled, his joyful eyes staring at the other's attempts to get away. "You are so cute Arthur." He chuckled, shoving Arthur's face against the floor with one of his hands before grabbing on his hips with his other hand, forcing the body to move against his thrusts, to meet his hard member with each thrust.

"Can you feel it?" The younger blond asked, leaning on top of England to whisper on his ear. "Can you feel me fucking you and using you like I want? Because you are mine, your body is mine." To emphasize his words he gave a rough thrust, drawing a scream from the other. "You are mine Arthur, mine, mine, mine, so I can do this and enjoy it. I can tear apart your body and enjoy it without feeling guilty." He grinned against the soft ear and moved his hips faster, the pace becoming rougher and violent, not giving the other even a chance to answer to his words. America's chest was just filled with happiness and joy as the other kept making those painful noises, and then the tears. Oh the tears, the other was crying, crying from being raped so easily, from being used like nothing but a piece of meat.

It wasn't rape though, of course not. The American was just using his property, what belong to him. "Keep making those noises, keep doing it." He moaned and bit down on the ear in front of him, sucking gently on the skin before he let go of Arthur's neck to pull back and hold on his hips with both of his hands. He grinned and then used both of his hands to pull the other back against him, jerking the body roughly against his body as he stared down at his cock disappearing in the tight entrance that was being offered to him.

England dug his fingers through his own hair, screaming each time the other would violently thrust inside of him. It was hurting too much, it was too much. He was digging his nails against his skull, pulling on his hair in an attempt to distract himself from the pain on his lower body. The blond was chewing roughly on his own bottom lip, adding cuts on the ones that were already there from the American's rough kisses. He could feel his lower body slowly becoming numb but the pain wouldn't stop, his hips were screaming at him to make the abuse stop but he couldn't. He couldn't stop it. Why couldn't he!

"You are so weak Arthur, but England is not." The younger blond said mockingly like if he could read his mind. He pulled those delicious hips back against his body once again, forcing his whole member inside of the other while groaning loudly. He came then; he filled the other up with his cum, giving a shaky moan as he did so.

Arthur's eyes widened then, his mouth soon opening to let out a shaky and sore scream. He hit his head against the floor, shaking violently as he tried to squirm away. It burn, his insides were burning. The other's cum was making the wounds and tearing inside of him burn in pain. It felt like if the younger male was pouring alcohol on a deep open wound. "Pull out!" he finally was able to find the words to say it.

The American didn't move though, instead he only smiled and stared down at the struggling nation underneath him. With a chuckle he let go of his hips and laughed when England quickly crawled away from him, making his cock slip out from the tight head as he did so. "You look so fucking pathetic." He laughed again, watching as the other panicky tried to find a solution to ease the pain, but there was no way of doing that. Not at all, so with that in mind the American pulled the blond back, ignoring the struggle and instead wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his cheek against the other's cheek. "It's alright, you would get used to it. You will, you are strong." He kept smiling, as he moved his hand down the other's body before shoving three of his fingers inside the tight entrance, forcing a scream from the other again. "I'll make sure you get used to it."

* * *

"Ah! Yes, he is here Francis, whaaaat? No I didn't know he was missing, I just thought he was visiting!...Oh, you wanna talk to him? Sure! England is for you…England! England pay attention!"

Azure eyes laughed with delight as he stared down at the blond in between his legs. The smaller male was sucking and licking on the member in front of him. The wet tongue was skillfully rubbing against the head before moving along the length, sucking on the skin a couple of times before taking half of the shaft in his mouth. He sucked and licked, bobbing his head up and down to fuck his mouth with the hard length in front of him.

"Arthur…it's for you."

The older blond looked up from what he was doing then, he tilted his head back with a popping noise as his mouth let go of Alfred's cock. Slowly he reached for the phone and put it next to his ear. He didn't stop what he was doing though. In seconds he was licking and rubbing his cheek against the younger blonds' cock. His green eyes were idle and cloudy, giving a dull green color now.

"_Ah! __Angleterre! Where have you been! You were making big brother worried…I was nervous after not seeing your face around for a couple of meetings! You would have to thank me, France, for worrying about you! England?..England are you there?"_

There was no response for a couple of seconds. England then opened his mouth and slowly tilted his head. "You are confused…I don't know any England." His voice was quiet but firm and he then handed the phone back to America before greedily taking the other's cock back in his mouth, sucking and fucking his mouth with it once again.

"Ah! France, I think he may be out of it right now! He is slightly drunk…yeah, he is very drunk actually." The blond smiled, staring at the green eyes that were drowning in lusts and emptiness. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him! Okay…ok! I'll talk to you in the next meeting." The younger nation hang up then, grinned a bit more before pulling the other up and against himself. "You were so rude to France Arthur." He snickered, his hands slowly moving down to grope the firm ass that belonged to the other. "I think you deserve some kind of punishment." With a nod he nuzzle and buried his face against Arthur's neck, breathing deeply to inhale the other's scent.

"Who is France?"

"Nobody."

* * *

Reviews amuse me.

I shouldn't be allowed to write fics. In my head, both, America and England are fucked up psychos, even more than Russia because of everything they had to go through when 'growing up'

Thanks to husband that helped me out with the summary and other stuff.


End file.
